


The Relationship Between Online Readers & Writers

by Penguiduck



Category: Compositions, Essays - Fandom, Original Work, tutorials
Genre: Analysis, Blogging, Essays, Good Writing, Reading, Writing, tutorials - Freeform, writing tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: We are a community.  There is plenty of room for writers, readers, and everyone in between.You’re a part of it, regardless of what role you play.  You may be a reader, a writer, a reader who occasionally writes when the muse bubbles up, or a writer who occasionally reads when you need a break from the keyboard.In this composition, I will discuss the relationship between online readers and writers.  I would like to provide some perspective from both sides and make proposals for behavioral changes that I think could benefit the community and enrich this special relationship.  We as human beings have this desire to feel appreciated, and when we do, we perform as the best versions of ourselves.
Relationships: Readers & Writers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 30





	1. An Introduction

I used to get really frustrated about this subject matter.

You see, I’ve been writing and posting my work online for over fifteen years. I write original work and fanfiction. I enjoy and take pride in both. 

I started my journey briefly on fanfiction.net and fictionpress.com. I eventually migrated to other websites, such as Quizilla, Freedom of Speech, and Lunaescence. Now, I post primarily on AO3. 

It began because I had a story to tell, a piece I wished to share with the world. I longed to make readers feel nostalgic, to brighten their day, to help them realize that they are not so alone in their quest for good online fiction.

Writing is my craft. It’s as much a part of me as my glasses are — and, trust me, I’m quite lost without my glasses.

I pour my heart and soul, countless hours, a vulnerable piece of myself into stories for others to enjoy. I am always so grateful for feedback from my readers, little comments they leave here and there, sometimes thoughtful analysis that would have me wondering how I should write the next chapter. Sometimes, they make me laugh until my belly hurts; sometimes, when I am having a rough day, I check my email to see a lovely message, and it brings a smile to my face.

I’ve read online fiction for some time, too. I made sure to leave reviews and comments as often as I could, and I would strive to ensure that my feedback was personal and thorough. I wanted authors to see my name and think, “Oh! I love hearing from Penguiduck!”

From a writer’s perspective, receiving feedback is crucial. From a reader’s perspective, giving feedback means pleasing the author who produces the work I so want her to update.

It seems obvious to me that there is a functional relationship here, one that could be nurtured to benefit both parties in the most exciting and effective ways.

But for something that makes practical sense, I don’t see that relationship optimized. 

No matter where I share my work, no matter the content, I always feel this sensation of shouting into a void — to varying degrees, of course. The perception of loneliness is always there because for every one comment or review I receive, I may have hundreds of views.

Some may think I should be appreciative of any feedback at all — and I am! Most sincerely so.

However, I can’t help but think that we could enhance this relationship, make it far better than what it is now. We could make it more efficient, ensure that our efforts go further and are directed appropriately. Readers and writers can share in the prosperity of a flourishing online community. Neither party is at odds here. There is plenty of victory and wealth to go around.

We are a community. There is plenty of room for writers, readers, and everyone in between.

You’re a part of it, regardless of what role you play. You may be a reader, a writer, a reader who occasionally writes when the muse bubbles up, or a writer who occasionally reads when you need a break from the keyboard.

In this composition, I will discuss the online relationship between readers and writers. I would like to provide some perspective from both sides and make proposals for behavioral changes that I think could benefit the community and enrich this special relationship. We as human beings have this desire to feel appreciated, and when we do, we perform as the best versions of ourselves. 

As a note, my intention is not to criticize or guilt. This is an honest assessment meant to shed light on a unique dynamic and provide some intellection on how we as a community may improve this relationship.

I encourage you to leave your thoughts and opinions between these updates. I promise I will read them and respond.

On the docket:

1\. What is this relationship?  
2\. Motivation and appreciation for readers  
3\. Motivation and appreciation for writers  
4\. Let’s talk about feedback.  
5\. Where does this leave us?


	2. What Is This Relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between readers and writers online is an interesting one. It’s a divergence from the traditional relationship of published authors and their consumers. But the overall exchange is the same: The writers write, and the readers read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those who commented on the introduction: Trippynymph, CrossYourTeeze, flyinginstinct, and ItStartedWithPotter. I appreciate your contributions and will continue to use any perspectives that I receive! <3 Thank you all for taking the time to share with me your feelings!

The relationship between readers and writers online is an interesting one. It’s a divergence from the traditional relationship of published authors and their consumers. But the overall exchange is the same: The writers write, and the readers read.

To understand the relationship between readers and writers, I think it’s important to explore their motivations. 

**Why is it that writers write?**

I have been writing since before I could remember. One of my first creations was a picture book, a knock-off of “The Ugly Duckling.” My mom keeps the original signed copy in my memory box.

In third grade, everyone wrote and illustrated a book. Mine, a riveting (and ironic) tale of a dinosaur who did not enjoy reading, was selected by the principal of the school and sent to the regional competition. I didn’t win anything, but I was pretty pleased with myself.

My motivation for writing is simply because I enjoy it. I like making people happy. I wish to tell a story that I’ve always wanted to read. Writing is my craft. I find it soothing, and I spend many a late night furiously typing to put my words on a page.

I imagine most writers who post their work online feel much the same.

Writing is an art in which there is a constant search for improvement. We want to become better writers, and we have the opportunity to do so, day by day, as we continue to weave these stories.

**Why is it that readers read?**

English is not my first language. Even though I grew up in the US, English was not spoken at home. My parents sent me to multiple ESL programs, hoping I would finally begin to embrace the language of my country.

Admittedly, I struggled with English. Homework was awful. The English alphabet is a mess, and conjugations are terribly inconsistent. To this day, I still wonder how you can have a word like “lead” that can be pronounced differently and mean both “to guide physically” and “a heavy, comparatively soft, malleable, bluish-gray metal.”

I found my solace in books. Picture books, of course, at first, and then I moved onto more challenging chaptered selections.

I love books. There’s this Japanese word, _tsudoku,_ which means to acquire reading materials but letting them pile up in one's home without reading them. That’s me. I collect books, both physical copies and e-books, with the intention of reading them, but, alas, time is my limiting factor.

Nevertheless, I read because I enjoy it. I like being transported to a world beyond my own, made aware of a struggle beyond my own. I fall in love with characters, their adventures and destinies. I revel in their joy and sympathize in their sorrows. I make predictions and shame them when I think they make poor decisions. 

Reading has brought me wonders, nurturing my imagination and providing an escape from the mundane tasks of daily life. I think many readers may feel the same.

All in all, it seems that writing and reading bring joy for those who choose to partake.

This means that there is a vital relationship here between readers and writers. Writers need readers to enjoy their works, to experience their stories. Readers need writers to share their adventures, to give them a worthwhile tale.

Let’s talk about currency for a moment. Currency is a medium of exchange for goods and services. For the sake of this essay, I’m not referring to the specific definition of currency, which is money accepted in a specific area of circulation — I’m using it in a broader sense of trade.

There are different types of currency among people. Beyond the obvious one that is money, there are plenty of other currencies: gratitude, time, affection, approval, goods, services, art, etc. 

Traditionally, writers publish books, and for the enjoyment of their work, readers will render the funds necessary to purchase books. It is a simple exchange.

But when writers post their works online, fanfiction or original, for public enjoyment, they don’t expect money as a form of currency. They contribute to the online community their writing free of charge. They do this for a number of reasons, personal or otherwise, and put their works out there for readers to appreciate.

If money is not involved, what is the currency here?

Uniquely enough, the readers choose the currency. The one that most prominently comes to my mind is gratitude, which can be expressed in a number of different ways, whether that be leaving a comment, writing a review, providing kudos or likes, sharing or reblogging with others, adding to bookmarks or favorites, etc.

Most readers, I presume, choose not to contribute for a variety of reasons.

It’s an interesting dynamic — if you step into a bookstore and walk off with the newest addition to your favorite series, that would be called theft. If you read someone’s work online and do nothing, it’s not theft because the writer rendered their talents free of charge.

Still, does it feel quite right to partake in the artistic efforts of someone without offering some form of compensation, however minor?

It’s an honest question.

This point may seem a little biased toward writers, but that is because writers have already paid their currency. By virtue of sharing their craft online, they’ve already spent the time, effort, and emotional vulnerability to produce a work of art. With that said, I do think there are actions that writers can take to better welcome currency, to make readers feel more comfortable with sharing their thoughts.

We operate in a community. As with any other social group with common ground, the online fiction community can only flourish when its members contribute. Writers contribute by sharing their work, thereby creating a product, rendering their craft for anyone who wishes to partake. Readers contribute by giving their choice of currency. Appreciation and feedback are among the most common, perhaps most appropriate.

In essence, readers and writers do not benefit without one another.

Writers will post their writing online because they _want_ feedback. If I didn’t want your thoughts on my work, I wouldn’t make it public — I have pieces I will probably never publish because I’m not ready to share them with the world.

Readers will read because they want a story, content that can sweep them off their feet and make them _feel._ If I enjoy your writing, you can bet I will do whatever I can to ensure you feel appreciated and motivated to craft more.

There seems to be a very straightforward dynamic here, a mutually beneficial relationship that can be improved upon.

I strive for a world in which writers feel the gratitude from their readers so that they may continue to write and enjoy the writing process. I equally strive for a world in which readers are comfortable sharing their thoughts and feedback with writers so they may fuel the engine that produces these creative works.

Communities are made better, not by the actions of one, but by the efforts of many. 

You may be a writer, a reader, or little or a lot both — but whatever you are, you are a vital part of this community.

How do you choose to contribute?


	3. Creating Motivation and Appreciation for Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will explore what readers want out of this relationship and how you, as a writer, may create an environment in which they are comfortable coming forth to give you feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a look at my [Black Lives Matter raffle](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/image/620141489206558720), if you are so inclined to participate! 
> 
> Thank you to Shara_Ookami92 for your feedback last chapter! <3

Last chapter, we discussed the nature of this unique relationship between readers and writers, and the currency that is exchanged between them. This section is for the writers. I hope to give you some insight on how to motivate your readers and let them feel appreciated for giving your work the attention it deserves.

As a reminder, currency can be provided in a number of different ways, but I’m going to focus primarily on feedback in this section because I think it is the most feasible and appropriate.

A common theme that I’ve been hearing is that readers can be shy or uncomfortable giving feedback. This can be due to the nature of an online relationship because reading work anonymously is an option. It can also be due to a language barrier or general reluctance to engage. Or perhaps it’s due to a bad experience with leaving feedback in the past in which they were reproached for expressing their honest thoughts.

Writers can’t necessarily help make a reader less shy or remove the language barrier, but they can be approachable and kind. They can welcome feedback and reward those who offer it. If a writer is consistently welcoming, it may encourage readers to take a chance and provide much-desired feedback.

In the case of a poor experience, I think it’s especially important to be cognizant and ensure that this does not happen between you and your readers. I will address the acceptance of criticism and opposing opinions at the end of this section to help reinforce this.

If a relationship between readers and writers is desired, writers have the responsibility of being affable and fostering an environment in which readers can provide honest feedback without fear of confrontation. Let’s first discuss ways in which we can encourage readers to come forth with feedback.

WHAT DO READERS WANT?

They want good work, writing that can make them _feel_ what they want to feel, whether that’s heartrending angst or tooth-rotting joy. They want to feel respected should they choose to voice their opinions. They want to know that writers care about their work and their relationship with readers.

Nothing I’ve said is revolutionary, but I think there are a few things writers can consistently do to stay honest with these ideas:

1\. Respond to your readers. It’s a small gesture, but if they take the time to give you feedback, the least you can do is thank them for it.

Imagine you telling someone, random stranger or not, that you like their new haircut or their shoes, and that compliment falls into an awkward silence. You probably won’t compliment them anymore because you don’t know if your compliments are welcome. So if you, as a writer, want more feedback, you need to acknowledge those who are currently providing it.

This doesn’t just apply to comments and reviews. This applies to emails, Facebook chats, Tumblr asks, etc. It’s basic manners to acknowledge feedback, no matter how short or simple.

2\. Thank your readers. You can do this comment by comment, but I like to thank my readers by name in each new update. It lets readers know that I’ve read their feedback and that I’ve not forgotten their kindness, even as I continue to write new chapters.

A sincere thank you goes a long way in expressing that appreciation.

3\. Involve your readers. I think having reader input is instrumental to writing some types of fiction. For example, I primarily write reader-inserts — anything from straight one-shots in second person to versions of CYOAs and WWYFFs — and sometimes my readers say things in the comments that make me pensive.

Ask readers questions. If you’re not sure about a certain writing style, theme, or idea, just ask them. I tend to do this at the end of every chaptered piece of fiction that I publish because it’s an opportunity to gather reader input and make myself a better writer for my audience. An honest desire to improve is a very welcome prospect for readers — it shows that you care about their thoughts and opinions.

4\. Do things for your readers to show your appreciation. You’re a writer — I assume you like writing. Write _for your readers._

You can do this by hosting raffles or opening requests. As an example, I host a raffle every month for my readers called [An Expression of Thanks.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112) Those who leave comments on my works are eligible, and the winner of this raffle receives a written one-shot. When the events of COVID-19 first started, I opened a request booklet called [A Single Word.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320657/chapters/55861468) to help readers cope with the global pandemic. You can hold raffles for any occasion and any conditions. 

Celebrate your accomplishments to thank you readers for sticking with you. Did you get to a certain amount of kudos on AO3? Hit chapter 100 for one of your fics? Did you just reach an anniversary for posting on a specific site? 

These are all incredible accomplishments for you, but where would you be without your loyal readers? Raffle off one-shots, art, beta-reading services, even gift cards or other items of sentimental value. Donate to a cause on behalf of your readers. Get creative! 

5\. Update consistently and complete your works, if possible. You certainly don’t have to spend every waking moment writing. Self-care is important, after all, but no one needs me to tell you that readers appreciate quality writing and updates to their favorite stories. 

Do whatever you need to do to nurture your love for writing, and don’t let yourself burn out. But don’t forget that there are readers waiting on the edge of their seats for an update, and by providing a new chapter or new piece, you could very well make their day.

ADDRESSING CRITICISM AND CONTRARY OPINIONS

I’d like to dedicate some time to criticism and how to approach it. To level-set, allow me to define what I mean by criticism. I am not referring to outright rude, trolling, or hateful comments. These are of a different category and should be dealt with in another manner — they should be ignored and reported to an administrator. For the purpose of this essay, I am specifically addressing well-intentioned feedback that is of a critical nature or a contrary opinion.

First, please realize tone is often lost in informal writing online. It can be hard to hear when someone is being sarcastic or gentle or sheepish. Start by believing that your readers have the best of intentions and give them the benefit of the doubt. They’re not trying to ruin your day.

Understand that feedback is a gift, even if it’s critical. Someone took precious time out of their day to tell you something about your writing. They don’t have to do that, but they care enough to provide you this information. Accept it, and thank them for their effort, even if you don’t agree.

Accepting criticism is not always easy — to be candid, not all criticism is fair. It’s entirely possible that readers can misinterpret your meaning or, simply, be wrong. Nevertheless, it’s vital that you remain gracious and kind. You don’t have to agree with the criticism. The nature of writing and art is subjectivity — some people like A, and some people like B. That’s okay. 

What’s important is that you foster an environment in which these differences in opinion are accepted and appreciated.

Still don’t like critical feedback?

You can ask your readers to not provide any. I’m sure they’ll kindly oblige. However, I advise against this because if you want to grow as a writer, you need to learn to accept criticism, and even apply it to your craft.

J. K. Rowling’s _Harry Potter_ pitch was rejected _12 times_ before she found success. Stephen King’s _Carrie_ was rejected by _30 publishers_. Madeleine L’Engle’s _A Wrinkle in Time _was rejected _26 times_ before finally finding a publisher who would accept it.__

__My point is that these are incredibly popular books, best-selling and well-loved by a huge portion of the world population, and even they were faced with rejection by those with varying opinions._ _

__My advice is to grow a thicker skin. Don’t let criticism crumble your confidence. You’re still learning as a writer, refining and polishing your craft as you continue your journey. Even published authors had to walk this same path — and are _still walking_ this path._ _

__There will always be opinions that contradict yours. Oftentimes, they won’t be right or wrong — they’re just opinions._ _

__You have freedom of speech, not freedom _from_ speech. You can write whatever you’d like; people can say whatever they want to say about it. By posting your work online, you are opening yourself up to the possibility of criticism. _ _

__It’s a fact. Let it be._ _

__I loathe what I call “care bear culture.” While I think it’s important to be polite and thoughtful when rendering opinions, writers should not be offended by or shield themselves from innocuous, well-intentioned comments. This exposure and acceptance of criticism is a fundamental piece of learning and becoming a better writer. If you reject constructive criticism and limit your exposure of opinions to those that agree with your own, you reject personal growth._ _

__People are allowed to have opinions. They are allowed to think that A is better than B or X is superior to Y; and if you’re a supporter of B or Y, you have the right to respectfully defend your position. But do not disregard a polite comment or piece of feedback simply because it is contrary to what you have done or prefer._ _

__Do not allow opposing opinions to break your creative spirit. Diversity of thought is incredibly important and powerful. If you dissuade your readers from providing this type of feedback, you may not get any feedback at all._ _

__Some of the most useful feedback I’ve ever received was uncomfortable for me to read and hurtful to apply to my craft. It’s not easy looking at your writing with a critical eye because what you’ve put on paper is part of you. How can you criticize yourself and your work?_ _

__There is a piece of writing advice out there:[Kill your darlings.](https://medium.com/the-1000-day-mfa/challenge-yourself-to-kill-your-darlings-bb1d58137e1e) Sometimes your readers can give you incredible perspective on who or what your darlings are._ _

__Allow yourself to be uncomfortable. Embrace that discussion. You will be a better writer for it._ _

__In the meantime, be gracious and kind when receiving criticism. As I mentioned earlier, you don’t have to agree with the criticism, but take it to heart. Consider it. If you focus too much on _why_ it’s said and not _what_ is said, then you’re going to struggle with accepting criticism._ _

__Allow yourself to be a better writer. You deserve that opportunity._ _


	4. A Day in the Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a writer. I want to share this with you because I think it can provide good perspective on how I dedicate my time, efforts, and care to my projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Derek_Metaltron, CrossYourTeez, Erised_Reversed, and Anarnee for your feedback last chapter! I take all of your words to heart! <3 It is a pleasure reading your thoughts.

Not to veer too far off course, but I want to provide a bit of perspective regarding how writing fits into my life because I often get “update soon!” requests in comments on my works. In some ways, these requests are flattering because readers wouldn’t make them if they didn’t enjoy my works. 

At the same time, however, writing is not as easy as snapping fingers at a blank document. It’s not a spoonful of sugar. Every piece of writing I post requires careful planning and forethought, and then the actual effort of curating the experience I wish to share on the page.

Though my life is relatively uneventful, it’s still busy, filled with work, chores, and other obligations. Writing is only a small sliver of it, as much joy as it brings me. This also means that whenever I do take the time to write and share my writing, I appreciate feedback from readers, that my work is enjoyed and that the hours I’ve spent working on a project are well-worth the while. A simple gesture from a reader shows that my efforts are acknowledged.

Obviously, not all writers will share similar schedules, but I think an understanding for the time and care creators dedicate to their craft is vital -- once that understanding is achieved, appreciation can be elevated.

I will detail my typical pre-COVID-19 schedule down below:

7:00 AM: I wake up and get ready for work.  
7:30 AM: Work begins.  
4:30 PM: I head home, often staying late to finish up tasks for the day.  
4:45 PM: I am home. I play with the dogs, water the garden, and do some basic chores.  
5:30 PM: I train my younger dog. He is an anxious mess and requires consistent conditioning and training.  
6:00 PM: I make and eat dinner with my husband. We usually watch something on Netflix, Hulu, or Youtube while we enjoy our meal.  
7:00 PM: We walk the dogs.  
7:30 PM: We return home and feed the dogs.  
7:45 PM: My husband and I have a bit of time to ourselves.  
8:15 PM: My husband gets ready for bed. I perform a second round of training for my dogs, or perform some sort of husbandry, such as nail clipping, teeth brushing, or ear cleaning.  
8:30 PM: I call my mom to say hello.  
8:45 PM: I shower.  
9:15 PM: I use this time to write and/or do some art. I sometimes bake for work events for either me or my husband.  
11:15 PM: I get ready for bed and prep the dogs for bed.  
11:45 PM: I am usually in bed by this time.

(For a lack of better word, my weekends are a crapshoot, so I won’t even bother describing them.)

As you can see, I probably have about two hours of real free time in the evenings per day, leaving little time for rest and relaxation. The rest of my schedule is filled with other responsibilities. I _choose _to write because I enjoy it and I like giving others an opportunity for a bit of happiness.__

__Because of the amount of time, dedication, and care I pour into my craft, I sincerely value any feedback my readers give me. I’m sure other writers feel the same way._ _

__With this in mind, the next chapter of this essay will be spent exploring ways that readers can show appreciation for writers online, increase motivation, and how simple gestures can nurture a relationship that is both beneficial and wholesome for both parties._ _


	5. The Relationship Between Online Readers & Writers: Motivation and Appreciation for Writers: Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Part 1:** Perspectives (Why is leaving feedback so important and how does the online experience differ from a more traditional in-person one? Why should you leave feedback? What’s in it for the readers?)  
>  **Part 2:** Implementation (What are ways in which you can contribute feedback? What is appropriate feedback?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to flyinginstinct and Anarnee for their wonderful comments last chapter! I wasn't expecting any since that was such a short addition to this guide, but thank you nonetheless! <3
> 
> I had a lot of muse and thoughts I wanted to share for this chapter, so hopefully you all find this helpful!

We’ve gone into some detail about the relationship between online readers and writers. I’ve also discussed what writers can do for readers to thank them for the support and attention. Let’s continue the conversation on how to motivate and show appreciation for your favorite writers.

I thought long and hard about how to begin addressing this complex topic and decided to divide this up into two parts:

 **Part 1:** Perspectives (Why is leaving feedback so important and how does the online experience differ from a more traditional in-person one? Why should you leave feedback? What’s in it for the readers?)  
**Part 2:** Implementation (What are ways in which you can contribute feedback? What is appropriate feedback?)

This chapter will discuss the writer’s perspective. I mentioned previously that writers write because they have a story to share, a craft they wish to polish and smooth. Writers who do not want to share their works do not post them publicly. Thus, if they choose to make their work available to a broad audience, unless explicitly stated otherwise, it makes sense that they would appreciate feedback on their craft.

In the introduction, I brought up the dynamic between readers and writers, and how I do not see this relationship optimized. It seems quite simple: “From a writer’s perspective, receiving feedback is crucial. From a reader’s perspective, giving feedback means pleasing the author who produces the work I so want her to update.”

This had me thinking: Why is this relationship not optimized? And what obstacles stand in the way of that ideal optimization?

It makes sense. It’s mutually beneficial. This online relationship dictates that writers cannot flourish without an audience and readers cannot enjoy work that is clearly not written.

I brought up the notion of currency in Chapter 2. By virtue of posting their work online and making it available free of charge, writers have already paid a huge portion, if not all, of their currency in this relationship. (Of course, this doesn’t mean there is no room for improvement — this is addressed in Chapter 3.)

**The remainder of that responsibility falls on readers to ensure that their favorite writers are properly motivated and appreciated so that they may continue to create and craft.**

I’d like to highlight the previous chapter I posted: A Day in the Life…

The reason why I chose to include this is because I want to provide perspective on just how real writers are — we have lives of our own, some of which I’m sure are quite busy. My schedule is rather uneventful, but there are still plenty of obligations and responsibilities. In my free time, I choose to write and provide content for my readers because not only do I enjoy the writing process, but I also wish to make others happy with quality writing.

I am sure other writers feel the same. Motivations for writing are varied and many, but we all share a joy for both the craft and enriching the lives of our readers.

My goal for the remainder of this chapter is to develop empathy for writers. To be perfectly candid, I think it is lacking in the online community — I am of the potentially unpopular opinion that **if readers understood and truly empathized with writers, there would not be a lack of feedback or feelings of shouting into a void.** Writers would not feel frustrated with the lack of reviews or comments on their works, and their motivations would not be so subject to the ebb and flow of support they may or may not receive from the online community.

That being said, again, this piece is not meant to criticize or guilt. I am not calling out individuals but noting trends that I see as a whole — there are many readers out there who do, in fact, provide incredible support and feedback for writers, and should be acknowledged and appreciated. I only seek to make an objective assessment through analysis that can kindle an honest discussion about how this relationship between online readers and writers may be improved.

I’d like to start by stating the obvious: **Writers online provide their content free of charge.**

This is their currency, their gift to you, a labor of their love and care. For me, this is time that could be spent binging my favorite shows on Netflix or on other leisure activities; this is time that could be spent working overtime for extra cash; this is time that could be spent going to the gym to improve my health; this is time that could be spent on food prep; this is time that could be spent catching up on much-needed sleep.

But no. Writers _choose_ to spend that time and effort to create a gift for the community.

I urge you to think of writing as a gift because this will change your perspective and nurture a better sense of appreciation.

So what is a gift?

According to dictionary.com, a gift is “something given voluntarily without payment in return, as to show favor toward someone, honor an occasion, or make a gesture of assistance; present.”

And that’s just it. Writers who post their work online are giving gifts to their readers, expecting no payment in return. They pay the price of their gift in time, effort, and care — all of which are opportunity costs in their personal lives.

Now, assuming that online fiction or other such content is a gift, what does that mean for readers?

Let’s take some real life examples and extrapolate this out.

Imagine you’re an avid baker. You bake a batch of cookies and bring them into work to share. Clearly, you’re expecting no payment for your culinary confections, even though you spent money from your own pocket and the time and effort to make them. Sure, you enjoy the baking process, but you also just want to brighten the day of those in the office.

At work, you arrange your cookies for your coworkers to enjoy. People come and start to take cookies. They devour them and enjoy them — you know this because you see them do it — but they say nothing, do nothing, acknowledge nothing.

You receive no thanks, no compliments on your cooking, no gestures of appreciation.

Perhaps you feel underappreciated for your efforts? How likely is it that you are going to bake cookies to share with your coworkers in the future? 

And on the opposite side of that coin, as a taker and muncher of cookies, do you not think that basic courtesy dictates that you at least express your gratitude, if not offer your compliments to the chef? 

Writers are bakers, and they’re providing you with the most scrumptious, delectable cookies for the soul. They expect no compensation, and they’re not professionals, but shouldn’t they at least receive the most basic of acknowledgement for their time and effort? 

Baking not your thing? Let’s take a look at another example:

This time, imagine you’re a soccer player. You and your team are called away to the state championship because you’re just that good. Your school, friends, and family come along to watch you play. You play well and hard, shooting goals and making saves, and your team wins. 

However, not once do your friends and family cheer you on. Whenever you make a skilled play, there is only silence in the stadium. Even when the game is over, your teammates say nothing to you about your performance or sharing in the celebration. Your friends and family offer no congratulations, no words of encouragement, no acknowledgement of your hard work and countless hours of practice.

You have your victory, and your efforts have clearly paid off — what more could you possibly want?

Isn’t it only socially acceptable that you receive some sort of congratulatory message for your success? Perhaps you feel ignored or hurt that these people who came to watch your game don’t give you the kudos you feel you earned?

As a friend or family member, would you not feel awkward or impolite leaving the game without saying anything at all? Does your soccer star not deserve some words of encouragement, a handshake, a clap on the shoulder? Should you not offer to buy them ice cream or simply tell them how wonderful their performance was today?

Writers are all star soccer players. They work hard, spending countless hours honing their craft. When others come along and enjoy their performance, the fruits of their labors, do they not deserve congratulations for their literary successes, however minor?

Let’s took at one more example:

You are a painter. You offer to paint a mural for your community free of charge so there can be a little color added to the walls, so you can bring some joy to those who come by. You sketch out a design for approval, doing research on important figures and symbols in the community to customize this art. Your sketch is approved by the board, and you get to work.

More than anything, you’re doing this as a service to your community because you want others to be happy. You spend hours upon hours painting this mural, even using your own high quality art supplies for the best effects and colors. This process takes all week, and by the time you’re done, your arms are sore, your back hurts a little, but you stand back and admire your work. You are proud of it.

Members of the community come by as you’re cleaning up. You recognize many of them, and they are well-aware that you have volunteered your artistic talents to create the mural. They look at it, perhaps, enjoying the beautiful colors and ideas, and they then walk away.

They say nothing, even after seeing you hard at work for hours, day after day. No one says thank you for adding life to the community, for the money and time you’d spent. No one compliments your hard work, your artistic gifts, the method by which you choose to express yourself.

Perhaps you’re feeling a little sad? Unloved? Hurt? Underwhelmed with the lack of support after you just gifted the community hours of your time and artistry?

As a member of the community, someone who found some joy looking at the mural, would you not agree our artist deserves a few words of encouragement and praise for their talents? Would a few moments of your time, your kindness, be worth the delight and glee you see on their face?

Writers are artists. They boldly make their work public so that others may enjoy it. After spending all that time and energy, sometimes even funds from their own pockets to improve their craft, should they not receive praise for their wonderful contributions to the community?

I think I’ve made the point quite clear, but if you’re a baker, athlete, or artist, I’m sure you can come up with your own metaphors.

Now, some people may argue that internet culture is different — there is a screen of anonymity behind which you can hide. It’s not like you have to awkwardly sneak a homemade cookie from your coworker’s desk and earn a stink eye if you don’t say thank you.

I would challenge readers and writers, anyone who partakes in such an online community, to think differently because, regardless of medium of communication, there is a person behind the screen, a human being with talents, aspirations, and a very real need to feel appreciated for their efforts. This is human psychology.

In the cookie example above, I would ask: Why do you think you should snag a delicious cookie to enjoy without thanking your coworker?

It’s basic manners, a common decency to your fellow human. Most people wouldn’t dream of behaving so inconsiderately — universally, a thank you is warranted in this situation. Sneaking away a cookie without expressing some form of gratitude (thanks, a compliment, acknowledgement, etc.) is objectively ungracious. As such, social etiquette dictates that partaking in the hard-wrought, creative expressions of a writer, even online, deserves similar consideration.

Readers can easily provide feedback and/or gratitude as their form of currency in this relationship. It’s worth noting that writing a creative piece is not like your typical Facebook status post or Twitter tweet. I would argue that a “like” or “love” or “favorite” isn’t necessarily or always adequate if readers wish to motivate and show their sincere appreciation for writers. (I will address this point in more detail in the next part.)

Writing is a creative pursuit, and as such, motivation must be intrinsic. If writers are not in the mood to write or do not feel there is purpose for their writing, then the content will either suffer or not be composed at all — obviously, readers do not want this.

While this correlation may seem obvious, I would challenge those who are not actively supporting their favorite writers through feedback and kind words to sit down and actually write twenty chapters of a story. The writing process is involved and sometimes requires great mental fortitude. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, it is not as easy snapping your fingers or swallowing a spoonful of sugar.

The writing process is wonderful and fulfilling, but it is also occasionally intimidating and frustrating, especially amidst a life with a busy schedule. For me, whenever I post a chapter that was difficult for me to get through and I see how pleased my readers are, that overwhelmedness simply melts away. It’s like how you feel after acing a semester of your least favorite school subject — the months prior are terrible and stressful, but after you see that A on your transcript, you are so relieved and proud of yourself.

Having experienced the highs and lows of writing, I think one of the most rewarding parts of the writing process is hearing from my readers how much they enjoy and appreciate my work. Truly, it makes me feel that all of my efforts are well-placed and worth the while, and I am refreshed and motivated to begin writing again.

To come full circle, the relationship between readers and writers is a mutually beneficial one. When both parties support one another, we optimize the potential for creativity and quality content. Most importantly, this is an opportunity available to everyone — both readers and writers are invited and encouraged to partake in order for the community to flourish.

Writers should not feel underappreciated or hurt or neglected when posting their works; they should not feel the sensation of shouting into the void. Readers have the power to change that dynamic — while they may not be in charge of the story, they may have a surprising amount of influence in ensuring that writers are in the best position to continue updating their works.

So, dear readers, if you enjoy the gift of writing bestowed upon you by your favorite writers, please take a moment of your time to reciprocate a small fraction of the consideration and time they have and will continue to dedicate to you. This piece of the relationship is in your hands — it is your opportunity and responsibility.

In the next part, I will provide ideas and methods by which readers can motivate and show writers appreciation.


	6. Motivation and Appreciation for Writers: Implementation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, I provided some perspective on _why_ writers require feedback and a sense of appreciation. I believe fostering empathy for the writing process is vital in this relationship between readers and writers online, so understanding why it’s important is the first step. In this chapter, I would like to discuss the implementation of how to show your favorite writers appreciation and provide them motivation so they may continue to update the work that you so enjoy. I will mostly be focusing on feedback in the form of comments or reviews, but will mention a few other alternatives.

Previously, I provided some perspective on _why_ writers require feedback and a sense of appreciation. I believe fostering empathy for the writing process is vital in this relationship between readers and writers online, so understanding why it’s important is the first step. In this chapter, I would like to discuss the implementation of how to show your favorite writers appreciation and provide them motivation so they may continue to update the work that you so enjoy. I will mostly be focusing on feedback in the form of comments or reviews, but will mention a few other alternatives.

First, I’d like to provide a quick breakdown of why leaving feedback should matter to you:

1\. It’s polite. It’s common courtesy. If someone took time out of their day to provide you with content you enjoy free of charge, then you should take a few minutes to show your gratitude. For more information on why, refer to Chapter 5: Motivation and Appreciation for Writers: Perspectives.

2\. If anything, it can only help the writer — as such, this directly benefits you, the reader. Feedback is _essential_ to the writing process. If writers do not receive feedback, they may not feel any incentive to continue writing or, at least, continue posting their work online.

3\. This is your currency, your contribution to the online community. One-sided relationships are not healthy or productive. To maximize benefits for both parties, writers and readers, readers must also partake. For more information about currency, please refer to Chapter 2: What Is This Relationship?

* * *

With that said, let’s continue with things you can do for writers.

1\. Leave feedback. This can come in the form of comments or reviews, notes, or even Facebook chats. The medium doesn’t matter so much, though I have heard from some writers that they prefer their feedback to all be in one place, not only for their reference, but also so that others may see it.

Nevertheless, feedback should be **personal** , **specific** , and **thoughtful.**

When constructing a comment, the content of what you write is important. This is your opportunity to show how much you appreciate and admire a writer’s work. You’ve probably heard of the age-old adage “quality over quantity,” and it applies here. Receiving a comment that says “Great! I love this!” or “I like this! Excited for next update!” is nice, but these comments don’t really tell the writer anything. For all they know, these comments could be copied and pasted from one source to the next — there isn’t any evidence in generic comments that readers have even _read_ your work.

Think about something that you love, a hobby perhaps. 

Let’s say you’re an artist, and two viewers leave comments on your work:

a) Pretty! Love seeing your work!

b) Oh, wow! Your art is breathtaking. I really love the vibrant colors you use to paint the background. Your characters always have the most expressive eyes — they’re like a portal to the soul. You clearly put a lot of love and effort into this, and it shows. 

Which one would more likely motivate you to paint again? See what I mean?

Or, let’s assume that you’re a dancer. You have a performance, and two friends say:

a) That was great!

b) Your performance was amazing. I thought you were absolutely stunning in that dress, and your music selection is spot-on — it really matches your personality. I’d love the opportunity to see your next performance!

Which one would more likely give you warm fuzzies?

All options above took me less than a minute to type, which is far less time than a writer would spend on creating content for you. I encourage you to put yourself in the writer’s shoes when providing feedback. If all you provide are generic comments, do you think writers feel special at all?

How often should you leave feedback? Well, that depends. If the writer updates often, as in multiple times a week, perhaps a comment every other or every few chapters would suffice — I’m sure you are busy, to0, after all, and while I very much appreciate and enjoy reading all comments (they are always so nice to open my email to!), I don’t expect them every update. Then again, if you tend to leave shorter comments that take you no more than two or three minutes to compose, could it really hurt to brighten a writer’s day? If the writer updates less often, once per month, perhaps, then I think it’s good practice to leave a comment each time.

Consider this: I have a fuel tank for my inspiration when it comes to writing. I can run on a near-empty tank, but it’s difficult for me to do, and I struggle with creating content. It’s far easier for me to write and put out quality work when my inspiration tank is full. Every piece of feedback I receive fills it with a certain amount of inspiration. 

A quick “Hey, this is really great! Every time you update, I get so giddy!” perhaps adds one measurement of inspiration. 

A more detailed “Wow, I liked how you wrote [character name] in that scene — it was spot on! I feel like his personality is so hard to get right, but you really nailed that thought process. His interaction with [character name] really proves that he’s a lot softer than most people think he is!” perhaps adds three to four measurements of inspiration. 

Then, a thoughtful “You know, I’m always so impressed with your depiction of [character name]. The cogs in his mind are always turning, and he’s so introspective. I felt that you captured his strategic disposition well here, and I’m eager to see how he’s going to use this newfound information to approach [character name]. I would think that he’d be a little more soft-spoken, though I’m also eager to see him kind of angry and protective. Looking forward to your next update! Your writing is always a treat to read!” could add ten measurements of inspiration.

Ultimately, readers should provide feedback as often as they’d like, knowing that each comment contributes to that inspirational fuel tank for their writers in varying degrees. If you want high quality, muse-filled updates, this feedback is absolutely essential to contributing to that process. This is why writers ask for feedback and are overjoyed to receive it — it is a precious resource that can only come from their dear readers.

One struggle I often hear from readers is that while they appreciate and enjoy my work, they don’t know what to say. But fear not! In the next chapter, I will go into detail on how to write these personal, specific, and thoughtful comments.

2\. Leave likes, kudos, loves, whatever the medium of approval is. I would argue this is _bare minimum,_ equivalent to a “Thank you. I like this.” If you received any amount of enjoyment from someone’s hard-wrought work, you owe them this. It is literally a click of the button and will take a fraction of a second.

I’ve seen notes from readers who say that they will never leave a kudo on AO3 content unless the work is finished. This thought process is asinine. I would compare this to you volunteering to help paint a friend’s house over a few days. You offer your labor free of charge, from the kindness of your heart, and your friend refuses to say thank you, buy you lunch, give you refreshments during the week. “I’ll only show you gratitude when you’re finished,” your friend says. This is toxic relationship. DO NOT do this. Give your writers the appreciation they deserve _while_ they are hard at work, not just when they’ve finished. Do not be so emotionally deprived that you refuse to perform a simple task that can only make writers feel good about themselves and their work.

3\. Bookmark, subscribe, and follow on social media. While this isn’t direct feedback, per se, each of these adds to a metric and can grant your favorite writer a following. 

I normally wouldn’t say that bookmarks show appreciation because they’re more for the reader’s benefit that the writer’s, but I will say that I’ve seen some comments written on bookmarks on my works on AO3 that have really made me smile. Subscribing, again, is more for the benefit of the reader. However, adding to that number does denote a certain level of popularity for that piece of writing. Following your favorite writers on social media is much the same.

4\. Fanart. If you are creatively minded, then perhaps you’d like to express your appreciation through artistic means. This goes without saying, but sending a writer a piece of art inspired by their work is flattering. 10/10 will give warm fuzzies. For me, I always welcome fanart and am thrilled to receive it.

5\. Word of mouth and referrals. Market your writer’s content for them. You can tell your friends about it or recommend it via social media. It’s always wonderful to hear when new readers find and enjoy your work, and it’s the ultimate compliment, knowing that another reader referred them. If a writer has a Tumblr or Twitter, follow them and reblob or retweet their updates. I think this is a phenomenal way to show that you appreciate them and the hard work they put into their writing.

Of course, these are just a few ways for readers to express appreciation and motivate their favorite writers. If you have any other suggestions or practices, please feel free to leave a comment! 

Next up is a tutorial on how to write quality comments. Stay tuned!


	7. How to Write the Best Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I've put so much emphasis on providing feedback, I believe it's only fair if I offer some instruction as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to MercurialComet for the comment last chapter! <3

Since I've put so much emphasis on providing feedback, I believe it's only fair if I offer some instruction as well.

1\. Thank your writers. They put a lot of work into producing this content for you — it is only gracious to thank them for their efforts. If someone gave you a piece of art or a homemade gift, the correct response is gratitude. Why is writing any different?

2\. Be personal. It goes without saying, but writers are not robots who can crank out writing nonstop. They are providing you content that is creative and comes from the heart — the writing process is a subjective, tedious one. I think it is only gracious to reflect that same warmth and care in your feedback. Speak human to human. There is someone with very real feelings and thoughts on the other side of the screen.

What are some ways to be personal?

> a) Pay attention to writers’ notes. There may be certain events going on in their lives. Maybe they’re struggling with the illness of a family member or celebrating a positive experience. They obviously only include information they wish to share. If a friend came up to you and said “It’s my birthday!” would you ignore them? Probably not; it doesn’t seem polite. Or if a friend said “I’m feeling a little bummed out. My dog passed away,” the socially correct response is to offer your condolences.
> 
> b) If you happen to realize that the writer is reaching a milestone — 100 chapters, one-year anniversary on AO3, etc. — celebrate it! Congratulate them! 
> 
> c) Bring up past conversations. While your feedback is speaking to the writing, you are allowed to bring up past interactions that can enrich your comments. Maybe the writer mentioned something about a plot twist a while back. Adding a “I remember you mentioning this!” can really make writers feel special because that means you were paying attention.

3\. Be specific and relevant.

I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but I think it’s worth mentioning again: I have a fuel tank for my inspiration when it comes to writing. I can run on a near-empty tank, but it’s difficult for me to do, and I struggle with creating content. It’s far easier for me to write and put out quality work when my inspiration tank is full. Every piece of feedback I receive fills it with a certain amount of inspiration. 

Quality feedback refills my inspiration tank far more quickly than vague and general comments do. What are ways in which you can be specific and relevant to increase the quality of your comments?

> a) You’re obviously reading this particular piece of writing for a reason. What makes you choose this story over others? What makes it special or unique? Is it the writer’s personal style? Their knack for detail and imagery? Do their sentences flow beautifully? Is their characterization spot-on? Tell them why you choose to spend your precious time reading their writing!
> 
> b) What about the characters? Does your writer have a strong grasp on keeping these characters true to their original interpretations? Are they exploring facets of their characters that you’ve never seen done before in other fanfiction? Is there a particular character that gives you the warm fuzzies, especially because of the way they are written? Is there someone you really don’t like? Why?
> 
> c) Be relevant. Leaving a comment like “PIES. I LOVE PIES” when there is a brief mention of a pie in the story doesn’t tell writers very much, unless you explain why this particular item is of note to you. Otherwise, this is not unlike going to your friend’s choir recital. Maybe she sings something from “The Lion King,” and your response is, “I like warthogs.” It’s a pretty strange comment that doesn’t speak to her performance. Let’s be a bit more cognizant of how your thoughts can come across relevantly.
> 
> Did you like the way they incorporated pies into the piece? Did you find it coincidental that they added pies because you just made one? Instead, you could say something like “I found it really interesting that you had [character name] go with pies because I was just grocery shopping and decided to buy a pie, even though I don’t really have a sweet tooth. It’s pretty impressive, though, for [character name] because pie dough can be really tough to make! I’m impressed he figured it out!”
> 
> d) How are you feeling about the progression of the story? The plot? The small details that writers add to make it more interesting? Do you have any thoughts about what might happen next? Would you be particularly excited about a certain event taking place? Perhaps you have a strong opinion on a character’s actions or choices?
> 
> e) How does this writer’s work affect you emotionally? Has there ever been a time when you were feeling upset or overwhelmed? Maybe you picked up a story from this writer, and you felt better. For me, knowing that my work can help give someone an escape or a place of respite from the real world is absolutely astonishing. Communicate this with your favorite writers. Trust me — they will be glad to know that they have helped you.

4\. Be thoughtful and kind. This should be obvious, but sometimes it’s not.

While I think writers should be open and receptive to constructive criticism, I also think readers should be sensitive and mindful when giving it. If you are interested in offering criticism, it’s generally good practice to ask if the writer is receptive to it first. I welcome thoughtful criticism, but others may not. Criticism, no matter how fair or unfair, can be absolutely devastating to writers who are not ready for it. Harsh criticism can even break someone’s spirit.

Writers are artists who wish to share their craft with the world for you to enjoy. In doing so, voluntarily or not, they offer their work up to critics — but that doesn’t mean they are necessarily wanting to have their writing picked apart, concept by concept, word by word.

Here are some considerations if you wish to provide constructive criticism:

> a) What is your intention? Would providing critical feedback be constructive and useful to the writer? Remember that criticism is meant to _help_ writers become better writers —otherwise, it wouldn’t be constructive. Instead, your comment would be considered malicious, spiteful, or just plain spam. I think it’s vital that you assess this before providing criticism.
> 
> b) Is your criticism reasonable?
> 
> If you notice some characterization or detail about something canon-specific that is not correct in chapter 1 and the writer is on the 47th chapter, are you expecting them to go back and edit all 47 chapters? This is not a reasonable expectation, and mentioning something like this, correct as you may be, is not helpful and could potentially be very discouraging. 
> 
> c) Is your criticism well-founded? I understand this is highly subjective, but I’ve received some harsh and nonconstructive criticisms before that don’t have any basis. Either, the commenter completely misinterpreted my meaning without giving me a benefit of the doubt that my intentions were good or they don’t realize I actually addressed their point in future chapters or they were just _incorrect in their research._ Please make sure that before you submit your constructive criticism, your logic is sound to the best of your ability and that you’ve considered the writer’s point-of-view.
> 
> d) Say something nice, please. I don’t think it’s good etiquette to have your first interaction be negative. Providing constructive criticism implies that you care enough about the content and writer to help them improve — if not, hit the back button and move on with your day. If so, then that means there must be something redeeming about the writing that makes you wish to be a part of its success. Show that. Otherwise, your constructive criticism may not come off as constructive at all — instead, it could be interpreted as unkind, and if you really do have best intentions at heart, then being kind is a minimum requirement for interactions.
> 
> Talk about what you like about a writer’s work first and even explain why you’re providing criticism. Start with something like: “Hi! I absolutely love that you’re writing for this fandom. I think you write [character name] very well, better than most interpretations I’ve come across! If I may, I’d like to discuss your most recent portrayal of [character name]. I see where you were coming from, but I think he may have been a little too forward because [insert reasons]. What was your thought process behind this? Other that particular scene, I’ve been very pleased with your portrayal! ”
> 
> Really, take a page out of Thumper’s book: If you can’t say something nice, don’t say nothing at all.

* * *

Below, you will find a hodge-podge of questions that may help you construct your feedback:

> Who is your favorite character? Why?
> 
> What do you like about this author's writing style?
> 
> What makes this piece different than others?
> 
> Has any part of this piece/chapter made you smile? What was it?
> 
> Give your honest opinion on an character, whether you like or dislike him/her.
> 
> How do you like the main character? Why?
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next? What makes you think that?
> 
> Is there a character you just want to suffocate in hugs?
> 
> Do any of the characters remind you of someone else?
> 
> What is it about this piece that has had you following it for so long?
> 
> If there is a cliffhanger, what makes you so anxious to see what happens next?
> 
> How do you think this story will end?
> 
> How will this piece ending make you feel? Will you be sad that it's over?
> 
> Is there a character you pity?
> 
> How do you feel about the villain(s)?
> 
> If this story were real and you really were the main character, who would be your best friend?
> 
> For WWYFFs, who is your favorite bachelor? Why? Can you even choose one?
> 
> Has this author ever written a part in this piece that made you uncomfortable? Why?
> 
> What's your overall opinion on the main character's behavior?
> 
> Did a part in this piece/chapter make you crack up? What was it?
> 
> Do silly thoughts ever enter your head while reading this piece?
> 
> Tell the writer how much you love them for writing this.
> 
> If the writer has any RL issues or concerns, respond to them (condolences, best wishes, etc.).
> 
> Did the antagonist ever do something where you just wanted to punch him/her in the face?
> 
> Has this story ever been an escape for you?
> 
> Do you ever think of this story out in the real world?
> 
> Why do you think this is one of your favorite pieces?
> 
> Is there something you don't like and would like to change? Be sure this is constructive.
> 
> How did this chapter/piece make you feel?
> 
> Make a prediction about anything — a character, perhaps?
> 
> Do you like how the characters are developing?
> 
> Is there a line in this story that made you laugh out loud?
> 
> What emotions did you have while reading this? Did you feel angry, frustrated, awkward or sad?
> 
> Has there ever been a point in this story when you're on the brink of tears?
> 
> Do you feel that this author's specific writing style has contributed to your enjoyment of the piece?
> 
> Thank the author for taking the time to update in a very busy period in her life.
> 
> Do you have an idea that you wish to share?
> 
> Is there anything that confuses you and you wish for clarification?
> 
> Is there something in this story that you can't wait to be resolved?
> 
> Analyze a character and try to explain why s/he does what s/he does.
> 
> Do you for see any problems with this story?
> 
> Tell the author how much you appreciate them.

* * *

REVIEW/COMMENT TEMPLATES

Finally, I’d like to leave you all with some templates you can use. Of course, it’d be most personal and heartfelt for you to construct your own comments and reviews, but I understand not everyone feels comfortable doing so, and utilizing these templates to help get your thoughts across is certainly better than leaving no feedback at all! Edit whatever you’d like, use pieces, combine templates — it’s in your hands!

LOVE AND GRATITUDE

`“Hi! I’m so thrilled to have found this story. I’ve been looking for a good [fandom] fic with a [character names] pairing for a long time now, and to see one of his quality just made my day! Your writing is [superb/detailed/professional/etc.], and your characterization [is honest/is spot-on/makes me weep with joy/etc.]. I am going to be following this with a very close eye. Thank you so much for gracing the world with your beautiful writing!”`

`“Admittedly, I didn’t think I’d be getting back into [fandom], but I saw your fic and began reading it on a whim. I am now intrigued and looking forward to what happens next. I absolutely love how you portray [character name]. [He/she/they] are exactly how I imagined [him/her/them] to be in this situation that you’ve crafted, and I look forward to more. Can’t wait for the next update!”`

`“This is brilliant. I’ve never seen another story like this, and I thank you for sharing your talents with us and the [fandom] fandom. You make me gush every time you have scenes like this, and [character name] just makes my heart thud!”`

`“Ugh, that cliffhanger! D: I can’t believe you just cut it off like that — now I’m going to have to wait impatiently for the next update. I hope [character name] survives. It sounds like a terrible situation to be in, but you wrote it so [beautifully/hauntingly/well/etc.]! Will be eagerly awaiting the next chapter!”`

`“OH MY HEART. You always create the most [lovable/intimate/disgustingly cute/etc.] moments, and I just want to puke rainbows and sunshine. I LITERALLY SQUEED. In fact, I squeed so loud, my [mother/boyfriend/partner/sister/etc.] asked me what was wrong!”`

`“Your writing style leaves me [breathless/wanting more/etc.]. <3 The way you string words together is just pure poetry, and it is a [joy/treat/etc.] to read. We need more people like you writing`

`“I don’t usually read original content online, but this piece caught my eye, and you did not disappoint. The world and plot you’ve created is [creative/heartrending/exciting/etc.], and your characters are [memorable/endearing/so much fun/etc.]! I find myself entranced with [character name]. I feel like I can really relate to [his/her/their] plight. Looking forward to the next update and seeing what [character names] are going to do!”`

`“This story feel so professionally written to me. You could absolutely take this and publish it. Your writing is [beautiful/flawless/a joy to read/etc.], and I so admire your ability to consistently give us content. Please keep writing and sharing with us! I cannot get enough of [story title], and I look forward to every update.”`

`“I’m super curious about [character/plot/feature/etc.]! I feel like this is a concept that has been done before, but I’ve never seen it executed as effectively as you have! I am looking forward to reading more about [insert characters] and how they’ll react to [events].`

`“I cannot tell you how much this story means to me. I know this is just a piece of writing (albeit quality!) posted online, but you have helped me get through some really rough days and events in my life. The way you weave this story and its characters makes me feel like it’s all alive. Sometimes when I’m feeling particularly sad, I just come back to this fic and read a few chapters. Your writing is beautiful and real and optimistic, and it just makes me feel like I can rely on it as a place to retreat to when I need it. Thank you so much for taking your time to write. Your work is truly a treat and blessing.”`

`“[copy and paste quote from story]`

`This was my favorite line from the story. I found it so [funny/wholesome/particular/etc.]. You have such a good grasp on [character name/writing dialogue/development/etc.] Looking forward to more!`

CHEERS AND CONDOLENCES

`“I’m so sorry to hear that you’re having a rough time because of [reasons]. I hope you know that I’m here to support you, and if you need to take a step back from writing for a little while, I completely understand. I always enjoy your work, and for the quality and joy you’re giving us, I think you should take your time and write only when you’re ready to enjoy the process. Please take care! <3 You are in my thoughts!”`

`“Congratulations on [xyz]! That is such a big milestone, and I’m so happy for you! It’s amazing that despite all of your RL achievements, you’re still willing and able to dedicate the time to write for us. <3 Sending love and support! Keep it up!”`

SOME FRIENDLY ADVICE

`“Hi! I absolutely love that you’re writing for this [fandom]. I think you write [character name] very well, better than most interpretations I’ve come across! If I may, I’d like to discuss your most recent portrayal of [character name]. I see where you were coming from, but I think [he/she/they] may have been a little too [forward/angry/quiet/etc.] because [insert reasons]. What was your thought process behind this? Other that particular scene, I’ve been very pleased with your portrayal! ”`

`“First, I am so glad I found this fic. I am impressed by your writing capabilities and think you’re doing a wonderful job! I don’t know if you’re looking for any feedback on [xyz], but I have [experience/knowledge] on [xyz], so I thought I’d shed a bit of light. The only thing I noticed was [reasons] — in reality, [insert explanation]. I can give you a few sources [insert link(s)], if you’re interested in reading more. I am also happy to answer any questions for you! Please let me know how I can help! Like I said, though, aside from that just teeny detail, your writing really is superb. I love your [creativity/portrayal/writing style, etc.]! Can’t wait to read more!”`

If you found that this guide or these templates were helpful to you, please share the wealth with other readers and writers!


	8. Where Does This Leave Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While feedback is, of course, useful to to me, the greatest gift, if you found this helpful, would be to share this with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please share if you found this to be insightful!

Brevity is the soul of wit, and I’m afraid I haven’t been very brief this chapters.

So I’ll keep things simple this time.

I hope this resource has been eye-opening and beneficial to you. It was my goal to provide perspective and information for both readers and writers in this online community.

While feedback is, of course, useful to to me, the greatest gift, if you found this helpful, would be to share this with others. 

Remember that you are a part of this community, whether you’re a reader, writer, or a bit of both. Communities are created and maintained not by the efforts of one but by the collective endeavors of many, no matter how small the contribution. 

So, writers: Value your readers, their input, their feedback, and keep them on the edge of their seat with your magnificent works. Understand that they are people, and give them the benefit of the doubt. Nurture that relationship.

And, readers: Show your writers what their efforts and craftsmanship are appreciated by providing them the much-needed support throughout their creative processes. A few minutes of your day can mean the world to a writer struggling with their muse and methods.

Only you have the power to facilitate change in your behavior. I hope this might be the start of it. If you learned something from this piece and found yourself nodding in agreement, please don’t just carelessly toss this to the side. I implore you to make a difference, to communicate with that human being on the other side of the screen — and, of course, humans both crave and benefit from kindness and gratitude.

Do your part, my friends. It begins with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/post/619149845056356352/the-relationship-between-online-readers-writers).


End file.
